Chicken Pox
by Madam Pablova
Summary: They didn't you say? They did I reply! Yes! The five boys caught chicken pox...but who'll take care of them? Small almost ignorable amout of slash


Disclaimer: No…this was just done with some fire crackers and some puppets…y'know very cheap. Okay I think we get it…  
  
Note: Yeah…I know like no Japanese so I don't use any words like 'baka' or 'Shinigami' but I basically use the English equivalent…I hope…  
  
Chicken pox, as we all know spares no one! Not even strong, handsome, talented guys like the Gundam pilots. As the curtain rises to our little story we see Duo lying sprawled on his bed with half his limbs hanging over the edge, a quiet snore issuing from his mouth. We zoom in for a closer look and see little red dots spread evenly along every inch of his body, well every inch we can see around his boxers.  
  
Two ivory skinned hands wrap around his neck and the thumbs come together at the front of Duo's throat. They tense, ready to strangle the braided-youth when a voice breaks the attacker's concentration.  
  
"Wufei what are you doing?" Quatre, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and trailing along the floor, asked sleepily while rubbing an eye.  
  
We now zoom back out and see Wufei preparing to strangle Duo and Quatre standing in the doorway. The other two boys had boys have spots similar to Duo's.  
  
"I'm going to kill the stupid Yankee!"  
  
"Okay…"Quatre said before turning away, but then he turned back around and asked, "Why are going to kill Duo?"  
  
"These-these spots!" Wufei hissed, so not to wake up the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"Spots?" Quatre asked before itching at his arm underneath his blanket.  
  
"Go look in a mirror." Wufei grumbled before turning back to the seeping teen.  
  
Quatre shrugged and walked over to Duo's dresser and looked into the vanity mirror Duo had so he wouldn't take up the entire bathroom for three hours to do his hair. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and noticed the red rash/bumps that were spread over his face. In shock he dropped his blanket and saw that they were all over his arms. He looked down and saw them all over his legs as well.  
  
"What-what are they?" Quatre asked lifting up the bottom of his shirt and seeing them all over his stomach.  
  
"Probably some dumb joke. They itch like crazy." Wufei said as he scratched his upper arms, as though to prove a point.  
  
"Now that you mention it… they do." Quatre said furiously raking his nails across his kneecaps.  
  
"So… I'm not the only one?" Trowa asked quietly from the doorway he leaned against.  
  
"Well why would Duo cover himself with the spots?" Quatre asked thoughtfully.  
  
"It's Maxwell." Wufei said shaking his head.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I am so going to buy a lock for that door." Duo murmured as he opened one eye.  
  
"Heero! It's me Relena!!!!" Called a high-pitched voice, coming up the stairs.  
  
The pilots rolled their eyes and Duo shouted, "Just because we live in your country doesn't mean you can barge into our house and wake us up!"  
  
Relena popped he head into the door, probably just to see if Heero was in there and stopped short as she saw the spots covering the boys.  
  
"Chicken Pox! Y-you have Chicken Pox! I-I've never had them! I must go! Tell Heero I was here!" She shrieked running down the stairs. Just before she left the house she called "I'll get them to quarantine the house."  
  
"Chicken Pox? Must be the bumps. Well, well Maxwell you did something right for once." Wufei commented finally letting go of Duo's neck to itch his lower back.  
  
"Yes! Wait…no! I mean…err…hey! It's early! Making Duo feel dumb time is still an hour and a half away!"  
  
"These spots are terrible. Can't we make them stop?" Quatre asked, sitting on the floor scratching his chicken pox on his feet, ankles and calves.  
  
"We could always look it up on Heero's laptop." Duo whispered just before falling off the bed wrapped up in sheets. "You guys stay here while I go get it."  
  
"You'll never get it." Trowa quietly commented. "It's like a fifth limb to him. He doesn't just leave it lying around."  
  
"Pish-posh apple sauce! I am the God of Death!" Duo said squirming out of his blanket cocoon and dashing out the door.  
  
"I feel so sorry for all those dead souls he takes care of…" Wufei muttered shaking his head.  
  
With our zoom in- zoom out powers we go bird's eye view of Duo crawling down the corridor like those 'Saving Private Ryan' guys he turns and enters a dark room. With our night vision camera we see Duo silently sneak up on Heero's sleeping figure. We can just make out the corner of his laptop sticking out from under his head, for the Perfect Soldier needs no freaking pillow!  
  
We then go back to Duo's room where the other three itchy pilots are waiting and watch them count. "Three…two…one." As the quietly itch their chicken pox.  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
"Right on time." Quatre sighed wrapping his blanket around his small figure, sitting on the floor.  
  
Duo ran back in with Heero's laptop clutched to his chest. He closed the door and pressed himself against it. "He sort of woke up." Our favourite American pilot breathlessly explained.  
  
"We'll hold the door, look up the cure." Wufei said bracing himself against the door that was brutally being beaten upon from the other side.  
  
"Okay one minute." Duo said plugging in the laptop to the Internet connection in the wall. He turned it on and a few minutes later muttered "Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh?" Quatre squeaked trying to hold the door closed and itch his cheek at the same time.  
  
"Password." Duo explained. "Let's try…Wing? Nope. How about…Relena Peacecraft? Not that either. Hey Heero what's your password?"  
  
"What are you trying to do, Maxwell?" Wufei growled. "Do you like to annoy rabid bears?"  
  
Duo shrugged and muttered. "Lets see… maybe its Doctor J? No…not that either. Does his gun have a name?"  
  
Suddenly the door stopped shaking and everything was quiet but for the tip- tap on the keys of the laptop. Duo quickly tried the five pilot's names and all their Gundam's names and even began to try some of their enemy's names. "Stupid Professor G…always said speed typing would help me out…hacking sure but speed typing? Old man turns out to be right…" Duo said under his breath.  
  
"Treize Khushrenada…nope…Zechs Merquise…bingo!" Duo cried triumphantly. Just then there was a shot. Trowa turned his head to the left and saw a smoking bullet hole in the door.  
  
The three pilots barricading the door immediately read the warning and stepped aside. Wufei even opened the door for Heero.  
  
We now turn away from the door to a view over Duo's shoulder. We see Duo only had enough time to press 'print' before Heero's gun was pressed against Duo's temple.  
  
"Heh, heh. H-h-hi H-heero oh! H-he-how did your laptop get here?" Duo said he voice slightly squeaking.  
  
"Why are you all covered in spots?"  
  
Wufei shoved Quatre forward. "We caught an illness known as Chicken Pox and we've become quarantined so we had to find out a way to cure it." Quatre explained clasping his hands in front of him and forcing himself to tearing up slightly.  
  
"Hn. Don't ever do it again." Heero said not even looking at Quatre. As soon as he was sure his poor laptop was fine he took it back to his room and locked the door. The four itchy companions all looked at one another and let out a sigh of relief before they all made a mad dash to the downstairs, where the kept the printer due to the fact that packages of like one thousand pieces of paper are way too heavy to lug upstairs.  
  
"Let's see…itchy welts…mild fever, tiredness, poor appetite…five days!" Wufei read out loud.  
  
"We can't be stuck like this for five days!" Duo cried scraping at both arms at once.  
  
"Calamine lotion and oatmeal baths?" Trowa read raising an eyebrow about a millimetre higher.  
  
"If it's our cure I'm all for it! Let's roll!" Duo cried trying to bend over backwards and get the area just above the back of his knees.  
  
"But Miss. Relena quarantined us." Quatre sighed as he scratched at the welts on his chest.  
  
"Do you think Heero is sick?" Trowa asked quietly as his nails attacked the bumps on the back of his neck.  
  
"He's the perfect solider. Heero doesn't get sick." Duo said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Well Maxell, you idiot. You just may have a point there." The black-haired pilot said with a firm nod.  
  
"Heero! Heero! Heero!" Duo chanted as he took the stairs in twos.  
  
"What do you want now?" Heero asked exasperated as he left the bathroom with just a towel on.  
  
"Oh there you are we just…well, well, well look who ain't so poifect." Duo said putting on a mobster's drawl.  
  
"What are you babbling about now Duo?"  
  
"Well boss youz gots da spots."  
  
"Spots?" Heero asked suddenly realizing how itchy his shoulders were.  
  
"Go look in a mirror." Duo said with a grin before yelling down the stairs. "No go. Heero's sick too!"  
  
"Sick? I don't get sick." Heero said to himself as he looked in the mirror, which wasn't fogged up for a perfect solider just turns the tap on no need for heat.  
  
But as we know Chicken pox spares no soul.  
  
Heero saw that he too was covered in red blister-like bumps that were itching him like crazy. "Dammit." He swore as he itched his wrist.  
  
We now zip downstairs to where our other four cuties stand and talk.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Quatre whined as he has hopping around trying to fight the urge to scratch.  
  
"We need someone to get us the medicine then we'll be fine." Duo reassured as he rocked back and forth on his feet, still trying to figure out away to get to the middle of his back.  
  
"Well everyone we know owes us a favour so it's just who we want." Quatre sighed as he gave in to temptation.  
  
"No women!" Wufei said firmly. "I don't want any weak female I know seeing me in this state."  
  
"What about Cathy? She barely knows you." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"She sort of scares me." Quatre said looking down at his socks as he balanced on the outside edge of his feet.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She throws knifes. How much patience would she have for five itchy boys?"  
  
"How about… Quatre's Maganacs?" Wufei said itching at his elbow.  
  
"They'd favour Quatre and say we hurt 'their poor Master Quatre' they'd probably kick us out too." Duo mocked rolling his eyes.  
  
"He has a point, little one." Trowa said putting an arm around Quatre's shoulder, as Sandrock's pilot crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
"Maybe." Quatre sighed, uncrossing his arms.  
  
"If one word of this got to J, O, H, S, or G we'd be tested to see if they could make some super chicken pox."  
  
"I think we know that only leaves two people." Heero said coming down stairs, now changed.  
  
They all thought for a moment and groaned. Great! Just great.  
  
After our cameraperson finished her Nestea break we go back to where Heero is now on the phone while the other four, who were also now dressed and crowded around talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Maybe they haven't had them?" Duo suggested hopefully.  
  
"Or they have other plans!" Quatre piped in.  
  
"Perhaps they wont be home?" Wufei added.  
  
"Cross your fingers." Trowa said resting his chin on top of Quatre's head.  
  
Heero hung up and turned to the others. The four all held their breaths and wait for the verdict. "Machine." They all sighed in relief and relaxed before the doorbell chimed.  
  
"Aren't we quarantined? Who'd be at the door?" Quatre asked.  
  
"If it's Relena again…" Wufei vowed shaking his head.  
  
The five cautiously crowded around the doorway. Duo muttered about their lack of a peephole in the door, while Quatre and Trowa were trying to see around the column, which blocked the visitor from the window's view. Wufei ran off to go get a robe, since it was intolerable to open a door in one's nightclothes. So Heero, our favourite 'Perfect Solider' was left to open the door.  
  
When he opened the door there stood the two people they had been trying to call. The two towered above the Gundam Pilots by a several inches or so each. Heero scowled as he stared up at the two. "What?" He asked. The others' curiosity had overloaded their pride and they all dashed over to see who it was.  
  
"Isn't that cute? You children all open the door together."  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked gripping the edge of the door tightly, ready to slam it.  
  
"My sister…she told me you're sick."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She blackmailed him into taking care of you five and I just got sucked into this." Treize sighed as he stepped in with a gracious manner.  
  
"What if we don't want you to take care of us?" Wufei growled clenching his fists.  
  
"If you don't want the entire world to know you'll do as your told little boy!" Zechs said glaring down at Wufei.  
  
"Little boy!" Duo and Trowa each quickly grabbed his arms and held him back while Quatre put both hands on his chest and used himself as a human barricade.  
  
"Zechs and Treize both chuckled at this and turned back to Heero.  
  
"You guys just never quit huh?" Zech's asked raising a golden eyebrow up and smiling a handsome smirk. "We stay here and help you get better or Relena finds out where you go every vacation you have."  
  
The four struggling pilots stopped fighting and all looked from Heero to Zechs and back again a few times. "How does he know?" Quatre asked quietly to Duo.  
  
Treize over heard the question and looked at the blond pilot. "We had to get away from work and other things and went to the same vacation spot as five certain someone's." The manner in which he spoke made Quatre take a step back. It was as though the man was going to try and coax him into trusting him and then attack.  
  
"Go ahead tell!" Duo yelled. "Just go!"  
  
Heero sighed and said; "They cant."  
  
"What?" Duo asked "Why not?"  
  
"Relena has already locked us all in." He said gesturing outside the door.  
  
The pilots all looked and saw a huge concrete wall going up about ten feet, three feet of barbed wire on the top and little video cameras with poisoned darts every few feet along. Along the foot of it, flaming spikes would constantly pop up and there were also a lot of lasers and searchlights randomly shining around.  
  
"Relena works fast. B-but Heero could get out." Duo said, his eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"Yeah but she's waiting on the other side." Zechs commented. "And if you do as we say then we could get you five out of here and away from her once your all cured."  
  
"Deal." Heero said flatly as he went to go upstairs and use his computer.  
  
The others all shrugged and sauntered in different directions, hoping to avoid their two new keepers.  
  
Treize and Zechs smirked at one another and each grabbed the bags they'd been given with essentials for their visit.  
  
They locked the door and turned back to the house where Trowa was there to take their bags to their rooms. He silently shouldered them and climbed up the stairs and deposited the bags in two of the remaining rooms left in the safe house. The two men followed and when they went to thank him, he shot Treize a one-eyed glare and quietly warned, "Stay away from him." And then left the room.  
  
Treize smiled to himself and began to make a plan so that this wouldn't be so boring for him.  
  
Zechs quietly slid up to Treize's side and sighed. "Lets get these five knocked out and stop them from misbehaving."  
  
Treize nodded and they walked down the wooden steps and into the empty kitchen.  
  
The two took off their elaborate coats and gracefully folded them and placed them on the chair before getting to work.  
  
"We need something that'll be too think to see it. And they all have to drink it." Zechs pointed out as he tied his hair back.  
  
"Milkshake would work… but would they drink it?" Treize asked searching for a blender.  
  
"They're teenage boys. Who can resist a drink made of ice cream?"  
  
"Not me!" Duo chirped sitting on a stool behind the counter of the kitchen.  
  
The two men froze and looked at pilot 02. "Hi Duo!" Zechs squeaked. "How long have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
"Since I was about six I think." Duo said closing an eye and looking up.  
  
"I mean on us."  
  
"Oh not long I just heard about milkshakes. Can I help?"  
  
The men sighed and smiled at the braided-boy. "Sure Duo! You can pick the flavour. But remember everyone has to like it."  
  
"Chocolate!" Duo exclaimed without hesitation.  
  
"Okay." They said as they began to get to work.  
  
"Why can't we have vanilla?" Wufei asked sitting on a stool beside Duo.  
  
"Because I get to choose."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Zechs and Treize."  
  
"Its Millard."  
  
"What kind of name is Millard?"  
  
"What kind of name is Zechs?"  
  
"I don't know it isn't my name."  
  
"I never said it was."  
  
Treize was sniggering at Zechs who was trying to control his temper.  
  
"Why is he called the Lightning Count?"  
  
"I don't know. Cause he's fast?"  
  
"Nah it's cause he's blond."  
  
"So is Quatre."  
  
"Well maybe we'll call him the Thunder Count."  
  
"Thunder is the noise lightning makes."  
  
"Well then who will be the Thunder Count?"  
  
"You can. You never shut up."  
  
"Wait can I be a Duke?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Me and Zechs will be super heroes! The Lightning Count and the Thunder Duke!" Duo marvelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked sitting down on Duo's other side.  
  
"Treize and Zechs are making milkshakes and want our input on flavour."  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"Strawberry? Chocolate is better."  
  
"Vanilla. It's a strong flavour, not for weaklings or morons."  
  
"I'm not a weakling."  
  
"So you're a moron?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So you're a weakling!"  
  
"Uh…uh…Quatre! Wufei is picking on me!" Duo wailed.  
  
"Wufei. We're too sick to fight." Quatre said itching at his stomach, which then caused the other pilots, who with all the yelling and fighting forgot about their sickness to go on an itching rampage.  
  
"Arg! Treize! Zechs! I'm sick I want my milkshake!" Duo whined while itching his knees like crazy.  
  
"Damn it Maxwell! Stop that! You're making me itchy!" Wufei complained, unable to itch areas fast enough.  
  
"What flavour of milkshake?" Quatre asked Trowa as he sat beside him.  
  
"Undecided."  
  
"Oh. How about banana?"  
  
"I was thinking strawberry."  
  
"Chocolate!"  
  
"What is wrong with all of you? Vanilla!"  
  
Zechs and Treize were stuck holding the blender and a carton of milk while waiting for this argument to break.  
  
Just then the remaining pilot entered.  
  
"Heero!" Zechs said. "Why don't you choose the flavour of Milkshake?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That was chocolate! I heard it!" Duo cried.  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Made you agree!" Wufei said in triumph.  
  
"Mint." Heero finally answered.  
  
"But Heero I want chocolate!"  
  
"So? I want vanilla."  
  
"Banana would be nice."  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"I got it! We'll make you each a different flavoured milkshake."  
  
"I want mine first!"  
  
Finally after another argument over who gets theirs first it was finally decided that they'd do it in order in which the boys came into the kitchen.  
  
While Zechs made the milk shakes, Treize used a mortar and pestle to crush some highly effective sleeping tablets. He then poured about 2 ½ tablets in each glass and handed them to the owner.  
  
"Gimmie! Gimmie!" Duo cried opening and closing his hands like a child.  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Abracadabra?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hocus-pocus?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Alacazam?"  
  
"One more time."  
  
"Bippity-bobbity-boo?"  
  
"Oh just take it you twerp."  
  
"Wufei, I'm not a twerp am I?"  
  
"Treize is never right. Ignore him."  
  
"Oh! Holding a grudge are we little dragon?" Treize asked before turning back to crushing the pills.  
  
Wufei only picked up his glass when Treize set it down. And only said thank you because of the manners he was brought up to know. Gift from elders, no matter how small, are to be thanked and cherished. For passing on gifts is like passing on wisdom.  
  
Trowa just glared at Treize and nodded his head just before the man turned around.  
  
Treize decided to annoy the boy who had tricked his assistant Lady Une. So as he handed Quatre his glass and the boy politely thanked him the man let his hand brush against the paler boy's and huskily whispered; "You're welcome."  
  
But Trowa just smirked as Quatre ignored Treize's advance and rested his head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
Heero took his glass from Treize with an "Hn" and went back to his silent thoughts.  
  
"This is good." Duo said as he licked his lips.  
  
The other boys nodded as they slowly drank their glasses.  
  
"We really should stop itching soon." Quatre said with a yawn. "It's not…not…"  
  
And with that the smallest pilot dropped of his chain and onto the floor before curling up.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa cried in shock. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know." Wufei said yawning. "I'll go call a doctor."  
  
Duo dropped off his chair, right in front of Wufei, who tripped and fell asleep and Trowa was trying to fight his lethargy. "You!" He hissed as he grabbed Treize's collar.  
  
"Me." Treize agreed just before Trowa's grip loosened and he plummeted face first into an ice cream puddle.  
  
Heero began to sway and rub his eyes before yawning and scratching his arms. He seemed oblivious to all the commotion beside him. His two keepers watched fearfully and after what seemed an hour, but was really only twenty seconds Heero gently laid himself down on the other stools and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
When Wufei woke he first felt his head was a dizzy, swirling blob, next he felt his hands were blocks that he couldn't move and lastly the felt like his was magnetized to the floor. Within a few minutes the after effect of the pills wore off slightly but pilot 05 still could barely move and didn't know how he came to be in this state.  
  
He quickly analyzed the situation. He had no idea where he was, he just staring at a ceiling, he didn't know who put him here or where any of his fellow-pilots were. If he were to yell it might attract his enemy and he had no idea how they stopped him from moving about.  
  
He heard approaching footsteps from his right, a figure stopped just out of his vision and laughed.  
  
"Well, my little dragon you've finally woken up." Treize said standing above Wufei and looking down on him with a handsome smirk.  
  
Wufei tried to threaten Trieze but it was it someone had stitched his lips together. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and saw Treize's smile grow. Wufei tried to open his mouth again and found he couldn't do anything and his body was still slightly numb so he couldn't determine what had happened to him.  
  
"I'll see you later." Treize said before walking away.  
  
Within the next half an hour the others woke up. None of them could speak so none of them could tell the others of what they knew of their predicament and they were all itchy like hell and couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Duo let out a sob of frustration and annoyance. Hearing this, Zechs walked in and looked at Duo who had been put in a sitting position against the wall, firmly duct taped in place in a tight layer and then quite a few rolls of duct tape went into securing him to the wall, he had his hands stuck in red boxing gloves fixed firmly to the wall above him. To be careful they had put twice as much duct tape around his mouth then the others and just to annoy him they duct taped his braid to the wall as well.  
  
Duo saw him enter and began to struggle frantically and "mff" and "hmm".  
  
"No Duo. Quiet! You five have caused too much trouble. You made your bed now you have to lie in it."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and went on loudly murmuring behind his gag.  
  
Quatre put on his saddest pity-me-my-father-is-dead-and-I-never-met-my- mother-eyes and even let a few tears streak down his face.  
  
Zechs met the figures eyes levelly from his spot on the chesterfield. Treize and him decided to see how many rolls it would take to fasten him to the wall. To make it simpler for themselves they tapped him in a straight up and down position and kept his black boxing glove clad hands to his sides. Then they added twice as much duct tape it took to get him on the wall that just to make sure he couldn't fall off. He was about half a metre up the wall and there was still a bit of room between the ceiling and his head.  
  
"Look kid, try those eyes on someone who might care like…" Zechs shot a look at Trowa on the floor, between him and the Arabian pilot. "…Treize perhaps."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and would dearly have loved to be able to move just so he could punch Treize. He, like Wufei was looking up at the roof. Treize, probably to spite him, decided to tape him with his legs on either side of him and his knees bent so his lowed body looked like a 'W' and his armed were duct taped to his chest with his arms folded, like a painting on a sarcophagus of a mummy. He also wore blue boxing gloves, which pinned his face nicely.  
  
Wufei was tapped to the floor face up and had his pink-gloved hands, another mean idea of Treize's no doubt, bonded on either side of his head and his knees were bent with a stool under them, both legs and stool were stuck to the floor fast. Wufei was keeping silent as he came up with a plan to somehow kill the two men.  
  
Heero just wished he could see then he could figure out a way out of this much faster. He was attached to the floor face down with his arms behind his back and his legs were tightly tied down. There was a stick, probably a broom handle going from the base of his neck to the bottom of his ankles. He now knew how a skewered pig felt like.  
  
Duo began to moan and groan again as Treize entered with two glasses of water, one full and one empty. He stood in the middle of the floor and began to slowly pour the full glass into the empty glass and back again.  
  
"Babbling brooks. Melting ice. Swoosh. Drip. Drop. Rain running down a window pane." He slowly said.  
  
The five boys all began to hum to themselves to drown him out. Unfortunately they all made a bad choice and began to hum 'Row, row, row your boat', 'My body lies over the ocean', 'Candle on the water', 'Jack and Jill went up the hill' or 'One bottle of pop'.  
  
Wufei began to yell behind his gag. Which just delighted Treize more.  
  
"Oh little dragon are you unhappy with the way we watch over you? Do you want us to let you go? Yeah?"  
  
Wufei just rolled his eyes and muttered something while the other boys all shot looks at where the knew Wufei was, many couldn't see him but they all nodded, trying to get his attention.  
  
Treize decided to annoy Wufei even more. He quickly strolled away and came back with Wufei's katana. "Do you want this? Huh?" He said jabbing Wufei in the side with it. Wufei continued to struggle and growl but to no avail. He knew he was beat. He was stuck tight and would just have to wait till the two men grew bored and let them go. Finally he just closed his eyes and decided to meditate until this was over.  
  
Treize frowned when Wufei stopped fighting and went into a calm, collective state. He put the katana where he found it; he wasn't about to mess up his own plan by leaving a shape blade where the boys could get it.  
  
Duo, angry at his treatment and need of entertainment began to hum 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves'. When Trowa realized how annoyed Treize was becoming with Duo's song joined in, Quatre quickly followed suit, the Heero just because there was nothing else to do. And amazingly this is the only song that can penetrate a deep meditative state so Wufei began to also hum softly.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" If you be good for another hour I'll take off the gags." Treize cried falling to his knees.  
  
"Ye god man! Be strong!" Zechs cried smacking his face.  
  
The boys all started up again until Zechs cracked and muttered "Forty-five minutes."  
  
The boy's song stopped and they all had to fight down grins behind their duct tape restraints.  
  
Treize brought in an egg timer and placed it on a coffee table. Duo, deciding to push his luck began to hum 'This is the song that never ends.' He got their time down to twenty minutes.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Zechs and Treize true to their words, removed the gags. But they did it in that slow at first and then vicious rip at the end. Zechs didn't move his hand quickly enough after wards so Wufei bit him.  
  
"Treize-a-roni! I'm hungry!" Duo whined. "We never had breakfast!"  
  
"Duo, you moron," Heero growled to the floor. "Don't you remember what happened last time he gave you food?"  
  
"Oh… how about Zechs? Can I ask Zechs?"  
  
"Duo…" Quatre said shaking his head.  
  
"Quatre…" Duo mocked.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre cried just before a sticky loud ripping noise came from the area around him.  
  
"Trowa?" Duo asked just before Quatre cried out; "Look out!" And closed his eyes tightly.  
  
He fell onto his beau, who as we remember was positioned under the Arab's hanging figure. And it seems Quatre, in his frantic struggle to become loose put one knee slightly ahead of the other and it just so happened this knee collided with the quieter boy's 'package.'  
  
"Ouch." Duo winced, trying not to laugh.  
  
Heero, though he couldn't see figured out what had happened, for the perfect solider has no need for sight and he just kept quiet.  
  
Wufei also decided to let a hurt man have his moment he used for crying, swearing, going into a seizure or whatever he did to take his mind off of the pain.  
  
Quatre looked like he'd just been told he would have to stamp letters, while wearing a stupid hat in a baby sitter's cardboard box company, located in a small shack on the outskirts of a swamp in Albania, which was surrounded by man eating elk, and his only means of transportation was a garbage can on wheels and that a light bulb would replace him by the end of the week and eat his turkey and spicy mustard sandwich while doing a strip tease for his dry cleaner, who would then become allergic to fried eggs all because he mispronounced Velcro. In other words he was completely mortified.  
  
"Oh my! Oh Trowa! I'm sorry. I will so make this up to you. Oh goodness." Quatre said quickly before rolling off of the brunette.  
  
Trowa just bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes tightly and mouthed "Ow." He then began to quietly breathe, trying to block out the pain. He just kept his eyes closed as Quatre looked over him worriedly.  
  
"I a-am so g-g-going to k-kill T-tr-treize and Zechs." He finally chocked out.  
  
"Sorry Trowa! Please! Please! Forgive me! Oh I'll do anything to make it up to you! Oh I'm so sorry!" Quatre said trying to get himself to sit up properly.  
  
"Go for the money!" Duo cried from his position against the wall.  
  
"J-just get the door." Trowa gasped before forcing his eyes shut.  
  
"The door?" Quatre asked tilting his head to the side.  
  
Trowa just nodded and let out a shuddering breath.  
  
Duo didn't waste time and yelled; "Come in!" But of course if we remember Zechs and Treize locked the door. The individuals behind the door just rattled the door.  
  
Quatre didn't hesitate and as quickly as he could squirmed around his fellow pilots and towards the door. He leaned against the door; letting his bound feet hold him up and slowly slid up the door. As soon as his head was level with the door handle he pressed his chin against the lock, trying to turn it and keep his balance.  
  
Duo, meanwhile was coaching him.  
  
"A little to the left. Try to get your feet closer to the door. Don't bend your knees so much. Bite the handle."  
  
Quatre was trying hard not to fall and with Duo constantly yelling at him to try and stand up. Decided to get the American off his back and try it, but as soon as he was upright the door opened and startled the Arab, sending him falling, in a sitting position onto Duo's lap.  
  
"We had a key." A new arrival to the house said. "Relena gave it to us." 


End file.
